Clear Hearts, Clear Minds, Can't Lose
by StUpIdLoVeLeTtEr
Summary: Bella is a driven athlete who works hard. Edward Cullen is a star athlete who works for everything and gets everything he wants, except the very beautiful, very sexy Isabella. He has admired her for years but never talks to her without his friend Jasper and his girlfriend Alice around. Jasper is Bella's best friend along with Edward's and he and Alice try to push them together.
1. Clear Hearts

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 <span>Clear Hearts

I had been running for maybe three hours. There was sweat pouring down my forehead, my ponytail moving from side to side, my Nikes pounded onto the asphalt as I ran back home. It was just turning six o'clock when I ran up my driveway, my big sister Lizzie and big brother Stefan were in the living room watching the news in their pajamas and drinking their coffee.

I just smiled and shook my head as I grabbed a Starbucks vanilla bean Frappuccino from the fridge and headed upstairs to grab a quick shower before school. I went into my bathroom and sat my coffee down on the vanity before I started pulling off my black Nike shorts, and my white and purple 'move your a**' Nike top. Next were my purple, grey and pink Nike running shoes.

I turned on the cold water and climbed in the shower, thankful to have the coolness running down my pack after a hefty workout.

I stepped out of my huge shower and grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my head before I picked up my coffee and walked to my bedroom and straight into my walk-in closet.

I sat the bottle down on my side table beside my arm chair and started rummaging through my clothes. I looked through my clothes when I finally decide on high waist shorts, my blue and white 'geek' crop top, my blue docs and my white lace panty and bra set.

After putting my clothes on and tying my shoes I set to the task of drying my hair and putting on my make-up. Once this was finished I put in my diamond studs and my infinity ring. I was running a little late this morning and so I did everything quickly, deciding on my glasses last, Alice is going to be very upset if I get there late and don't get to talk to them long before school starts.

Alice is my best friend ever, besides Angela and all the girls on my basketball team. But Alice is my closest friend out of anyone. She is small and pixie like, she is about 4'10' she has short spiky black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and is very energetic. But I love her no matter how she acts.

Jasper, who is like my brother, is dating Alice. He is a football player like his best friend Edward Cullen. Jasper is tall, about 6'1' or so, he has shaggy curly honey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He is from Texas and I have known him all my life he is more than my best friend he is my brother and I can go to him with anything, he knows everything about me and I him.

Those are two of my closest friends ever, if it wasn't for them and my amazing brother and sister I would never have gotten through my parents….

_Don't think about it Bella….don't think about it!_

I shook my head and finished drying my hair. The soft waves fell around my face lightly and I quickly brushed through my hair as I brushed my teeth at the same time. Once I was finished doing that I grabbed my Starbucks, my PINK bag, and gym bag from the floor and headed downstairs.

"Hey! I'm headin out!" I yelled to my brother and sister as I walked toward the front door.

"Alright be careful!" Lizzie yelled back sweetly, she was so motherly..

"You not eatin again?" Stefan asked worriedly, I haven't been eating very much lately and it's because of sports, I've gotten use to it so I don't get hungry anymore.

"No! not hungry! Love you guys!"

"Love you!" They both yelled at the same time. Lizzie and Stefan are always worrying about me. If it's not one thing it's another, they are like my parents….somebody has to fill that role…but still, they worry a little too much…I mean I'm fine.

I got into my mustang and plugged in my ipod and blasted Hollywood undead CD…their new album called American Tragedy.

I pulled out of the driveway and sped toward school, Alice-for some odd reason-is always at school by six-thirty. I usually pull into the parking lot at seven o'clock, as long as I'm not running late. And Jasper is always there two minutes after I am, even when I'm late which is sad because it is like we have this telepathy thing going on.

But I get there in time to talk to my pixie before school starts so I'm fine and as long as she is happy then everyone is happy.

I don't live too far away from the school so if I speed it doesn't take long at all. Thankfully no cops are out this early so I don't get any speeding tickets early in the mornings. My sister would kill me if I got a speeding ticket though, which is why I always tell Stefan because he's cool about it he will pay it for me and tell me to watch my speed or don't get caught. I love my big brother.

When I pulled into the school parking lot I saw Alice sitting on the trunk of her Porsche talking to Jasper. Usually Alice and I will ride to school together but not all the time, Jasper always goes to pick up his best friend Edward which is why he is always here after me. Because he lives closer to the school than I do, and him getting here before me for once surprised the heck outta me.

I pulled up beside Alice and parked the car. Looks like I'm running extra late today, it's almost seven-thirty, I must have mistook my time this morning. Damn.

I got out of my car with my gym bag and walked over to Alice, Jasper, and Edward. I plopped my bag down on the asphalt beside Alice's car and the sound of my bag hitting the concrete made her head shoot up and look at me before she squealed happily.

"BELLA!" Ali yelled as she jumped down to give me a bone crushing hug. She may be small but she sure is strong.

"Good…to…see…you to Al…ice" I choked out as she squeezed harder.

"Okay darlin' you might need to let her breath some." Jasper came to my rescue as usual. She reluctantly released me and bounded back over to her boyfriend as I got my bearings and regained my breath, I was feeling a little dizzy now.

"Thanks Jazz." I said softly as the bell rang, he winked at me and quickly gave Alice a hug and kiss before he threw his arm around my shoulder as we headed to the gym.

"You ready for basketball season to start up again?"

"Oh Jazz you know it!" I told him cockily as we entered the gym, he just shook his head and went to his coach.

I lined up with the people in my gym class-alphabetical-and waited ask coach C took attendance so we could go into the locker rooms. She got closer to me, and I began getting a little dizzy but I shook it off, not like it doesn't happen all the time.

When I reached coach C she said my name and I told her I was here-she's my basketball coach she loves me to death and cares a lot about me-and started walking toward the locker room but didn't get very far before I fell into the wall beside the girls locker room doors.

"Bella!" I heard coach yell as she ran toward me. I was bent over while leaning up against the wall. I heard her tell the rest of the class to head into the locker rooms as she tended to me.

"Bella sweetie what's wrong what happened?" she asked in a worried motherly tone. I swallowed thickly before answering.

"I…I got real dizzy all of a sudden…it happened this morning when I got to school and I think at home too. But I didn't think anything about it."

"Okay come on, in my office." she put my arm around her neck and her arm around my waist and supported most of my weight until we got to her office and she sat me down at her desk chair.

"I'm gonna get the athletic doctor okay. Sit tight." I nodded once as she left the room to go find Wesley the athletic doctor for all sports, he's awesome, he's always been there for me whenever I get hurt, which is a lot. But he is always so cool whenever he see's me in his office or something. All the athletic coaches love me.

I sat back in the desk chair and closed my eyes while leaning my head back onto the back of the chair. I might have left out the not eating much and getting dizzy a lot lately when coach asked me what was wrong….hopefully Wesley wont ask, but knowing him he will.

Before I knew it Coach C was back with Wesley by her side. He smiled at me then sat on the edge of the desk facing me.

"Bella, darlin what are we going to do with you girl?" he asked rhetorically. I just smiled as he went on.

"Did you eat anything this morning that might have caused this?"

I shook my head.

"What did you eat this morning and when?"

"I ate a granola bar at about three this morning."

He shook his head at me unhappily but went on, I could see Coach C had the same look from the corner of my eye.

"Have you been eating very much lately?"

I shook my head innocently.

"Have you gotten dizzy before today?"

I nodded.

"Frequently?"

I nodded again.

"How long have you barely been eating for?"

I thought for a second before I muttered an audible "few weeks." Coach C didn't look happy at all and neither did Wesley.

"Bella, sweetie I hate to say this. But I think that you have anorexia."

My eyes widened when I heard what he said, I might have an….anor…anorexia..

"I'm going to call your doctor and set up an appointment for tomorrow." he told me in a worried voice, he didn't look happy, but he didn't look mad, both him and Coach C looked like they were upset that I might be anorexic.

I am too. What if I have it? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! I MIGHT BE ANOREXIC!

This isn't good…I'm terrified...I have always kept a clear heart, and for a reason...

And well, right now, I have a full heart….

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you like it, it was very hard to write this chapter...poor bella. i kno this was a horrible place to leave it but i just wanted to start out the story...no edward yet but he is mentioned. i'll update as soon as i can! love you guys!<strong>


	2. Clear Minds

Chapter 2 Clear Minds

After talking to Coach C and Wesley for a while about Anorexia, I decided that I really wanted to go home. _This is just so much to take on in one day_. So I pulled my phone out and texted Stefan to see if he would get me out of school. He didn't reply so I don't know if he got my text or not so I don't know if he is going to get me.

"Bella!" coach called as I was about to leave the gym, a worried Jasper walking my way.

"Yea, coach?"

"If you wanna go home I'll call the office and they'll send you home."

I smiled meekly but brushed it off.

"I texted Stefan to see if he would get me out. I don't know yet though."

"Okay sweetie. Have a good day either way, everything will be okay I promise."

I didn't say anything, I just nodded and turned to leave. Jasper sauntered up to my side and threw his arm around me as we caught Edward's eye and he waited for us by the door.

"Bella what happened on your way to the locker room?" Edward asked as Jasper maneuvered us toward our next class….Spanish. _Yay._

"It was nothing. I just, uh, got a little dizzy is all."

"Darlin' you and I both know that that's a load of crap. Now tell the truth. What's going on?"

Jasper drawled and I noticed we came to a stop only a few feet from our classroom. Both Edward and Jasper were looking at me expectantly and I couldn't take the dad gum pressure.

"Look guys I really don't want to talk about it okay? If you guys want to you can all come over after school. But I just don't feel like talking about it now okay?" I told them in the most broken voice that's come from my mouth since my parents di….died.

"Okay." Jasper whispered as he hugged me closer and we went off to class. I really hope Stefan gets me out of school soon, I cant stay here.

I'm usually very focused when it comes to class, but not today. Today just isn't a good day so far and it's still morning. I'm completely zoned out. Every time Senorita Ramirez would call on me I always got it wrong, and I never get anything wrong.

Which made Jasper and Edward all the more worried about me. I couldn't bring myself to care as I sat at the table beside my country friend and stared off into space. The office dinged on the intercom and started talking.

"Senorita Ramirez?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have Bella Swan?"

"Yes I do."

"Will you send her to the office for check out."

"She's on her way."

I sighed thankfully as Senorita Ramirez told me to feel better and Jasper gave me a hug and whispered quickly in my hear.

"See you this after noon."

I nodded, picked up my bag and headed toward the front office to find my big brother standing outside the office waiting on me with a smile.

Stefan is the oldest of the family, he's 6'5', he has dark brown long wavy hair, and he's totally buff. He's extremely protective of me and Lizzie, even of Mike our half brother.

When I reached him his smile fell instantly as soon as he saw the tears in my eyes. His protective side instantly coming out at full force.

"Bella what's wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you?" he asked worriedly, going instantly into big brother mode as he put his hands on my shoulder's.

"No one hurt me. I got dizzy in gym while I was going into the locker room, and coach had Wesley come in to check me out. And he asked all these questions and then told me that I might be an…anorexic."

I told him as the tears started pouring down my face and I sobbed softly for the first time since we talked in the office. Stefan pulled me into his arms and held me tight while rocking me back and forth.

"Hey, shhh, everything is gonna be okay. Come on, I'll take your car you go with Lizzie. Come on."

He whispered soothingly as he released me from the hug but kept his arm around my shoulders as we walked out to Lizzie's sports car. I gave Stefan my keys and he kissed my cheek before going over to my car.

"Hey sweetie. You okay?"

I shook my head at her and she looked like her heart broke at the sight of me. She pulled me into her arms and kissed my hair before asking what happened, and with my face in her shoulder I told her everything.

Just like me and Stefan she was devastated. After everything that's happened to me Lizzie and Stefan do everything they can to make sure nothing bad ever happens to me again. But shit happens, and it just really likes to happen to me. Lizzie and I got into her car and we went home…even though I didn't really feel like being anywhere but alone.

**-ooOOoo-**

After five hours of being at home I still hadn't moved from my spot on my bed. I was laying on my right side with my legs curled up to my chest, my left arm around my knees and my right hand was at my mouth as I stared off into my room, but not really seeing it.

When I got home I ran right to my room changed into some flannel pink plaid pajama bottoms and a white lose tank top that said Barbie in pink letters. I took all my jewelry off and put my hair in pig tails that flowed over my shoulders.

Lizzie and Stefan have been trying to talk to me and get me to come out ever since I came home. But I just keep laying here and telling them to go away. I just really want to be alone and see whether or not I can cope with this without anyone's help, and if I cant do it alone, then, and only then will I go to them and my friends.

**EPOV**

Jasper, Alice and I are extremely worried about Bella. So we decided to head over there after school let out like Bella suggested. I hope she's okay, I care about Bella a lot and I hate to see her like this.

"So, when are you gonna tell her?" Jasper asked as he maneuvered through the trees to get to Bella's house.

"Tell who what man?"

"Dude, don't play dumb with me! I know you like Bella. And you should know that she likes you too. A lot. I can see it in her eyes. And if it weren't for whatever happened today I'm sure she wouldn't have gotten you off her mind. Look whatever is going on, maybe you two finally getting together would be good for her, it would help. And you would finally be with the one girl you wanna be with. Don't be a pussy man. Please. I mean Bella is like my sister and I always chase the boys away but I am over here begging you to ask her out finally!"

He told me sincerely as he came to a stop in front of Bella's house. I nodded my head while looking him dead on, shocked he is giving me the permission and the push to go out with Bella finally.

"I promise you, whatever it is, I'll try my best to get closer to her. And ask her out."

He nodded with a smile and reached a hand out to me, I took it with my own smile. Jasper's my best friend, and although he may kick my ass when I deserve it I know he does it because he cares about me.

"I'll hold ya to it rookie." we smiled at each other then got out of the car to find one anxious little pixie looking at us. She was wearing an anxious smile along with her 4'10' petite form, she had short spiky black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing peach dress and nude high heels that made her 5 foot tall for once.

I shook my head at her as all three of us walked up to Bella's brother and sister's house. It was a two story house and may I just say this is the best place to be over spring break!

Jasper walked into the front door first, calling out to Lizzie and Stefan as we all walked into the living room. Stefan was sitting on the couch with Lizzie in his arms. Stefan is the oldest and the most caring of his little sisters.

He was wearing a long sleeve black V-neck, a pair of jeans, and some lack Nike air max. Lizzie was wearing a white flowy tank top, black skirt and black heels. She also had on her mother's pearl ring…..

Jasper cleared his throat lightly to announce our presence. They turned around abruptly and Lizzie looked a little shocked but quickly recovered as she stood up and came to hug us all at the same time with a small smile on her face.

"Hey guys. Thanks for comin' over. How about you sit down….we need to talk before you guys can see Bella." she told us sweetly as the three of us sat on the couch, Lizzie sat on the coffee table in front of us and Stefan stood behind the table.

"What's goin on?" Jasper asked anxiously. Lizzie blew out a breath before looking up at us and starting.

"When we went to pick up Bella from school. She told us about getting dizzy and Coach Calhoun having Wesley check her out. What we didn't expect was when she told us. Wesley said that she might be anorexic."

We all gasped in unison and our eyes grew wide. How could this happen?

"No, no. this cant be happening. Not to Bella, there's no way!" Jasper said unhappily as tears rolled down his face, Jasper has known Bella forever, he's like her brother. SO he has a closer bond with her than Alice and I ever would.

"Jasper sweetie calm down. We don't know if she has it yet. We haven't seen her doctor. But we're going tomorrow."

"I wanna go with her. I wanna be there."

"Jasper honey you have school and I do-"

"I don't care! I wanna be there for her!"

"Sweetie calm down okay. That's not my decision to make whether or not you go. Ask Bella, but don't just say your going. I have no objections to you going, just ask Bella first."

"Okay, how's she doin'?"

"Not too good, she's been in her room all day. Look when you ask her to go tomorrow be gentle Jass, she is really nervous and really upset."

He nodded his head as we all stood up, including Lizzie. "Thanks." Jasper whispered before turning to go up to Bella's room, Alice and I quickly in tow.

When we got to Bella's door Jasper knocked lightly before going in. As soon as Jasper was in the door he was by Bella's side on the bed, he had her right hand in his as Alice and I walked in. Alice pulled up Bella's blue computer chair for me to sit in and she grabbed a round plush ottoman for her to sit on.

"Hey sis. How ya feelin'?" Jasper whispered to her softly while caressing her hair with his free hand. Poor Bella just looked like she was off in a far away land until she heard Jasper's voice.

"I'm fine." she told him in a monotone voice as she looked up into his eyes, them and their silent conversations.

"Hey, I was wondering, if you would let me come with you to your doctors appointment tomorrow, I'd really like to be there with you Bella. Please?" he asked confidently, but also in a sweet brotherly way. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand tightly in hers before answering him.

"I'd love it if you would go with me Jasper. Lizzie said the appointment is at 10."

"That's good with me. And if there is bad news, which I doubt there will be, I will stay with you all day if you want."

"I'd hope you would stay with me either way."

"Anything for you baby girl."

This made her smile even more as she nodded her head as the tears started flowing freely. He pulled her into his arms and just held her for a little while before pulling back as we all tried to cheer her up, clear her mind a little bit before tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys. well this chapter was a little more brutal than the first.. but the next one i am sad to say is <strong>_**way **_**more antsy, and way more stressful and there will be a whole lot of anxiety. i hope you guys liked this chapter and i will get the next one up soon! leave me some love!**


	3. Can't Lose

Chapter 3 Can't Lose

**JPOV**

I was walking to my last period of the day, still reeling from the morning's events. I'd gone with Bella to her doctor's appointment as planned and I held her hand as we saw the doctor just like I told her I would.

We had been gone for the first half of the day, and returned a few minutes before lunch was due to let out so we didn't get the chance to meet up with Edward and Alice to tell them how the visit went.

I'm just a little worried about her, I haven't seen her since we parted ways to go to class. She seemed fine when we left the office, but I'm not sure how she is now but considering we have last period together I will be able to find out soon enough. I just hope she isn't overthinking anything.

Like she always does….

Sitting in fourth period, I couldn't help but to look at her every few seconds just to make sure she was alright throughout the class period.

I'm overprotective I know, but she is my best friend and I can't help but worry about her when things like this happen. She is an athlete and has gotten hurt many times but this is something serious and I just feel like she is taking it lightly.

"Bella." I whispered quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Bella." I repeated once more, hoping she would acknowledge me.

She looked at me with an irritated look, mouthing 'what?' while glaring daggers at me. Yep, she's pissed at me.

"What's up with you? You were fine earlier."

"I don't appreciate being checked on every second Jasper. Now stop looking at me!" she whispered back angrily before turning back to the front without another glance.

"Well excuse me for worrying about you."

Her head whipped back around so fast it almost gave me whiplash, and the look on her face made me cower slightly. But before she was able to say anything we were caught.

"Mr. Whitlock! Miss Swan! Am I interrupting something?" Mrs. Tam asked while standing by our desks.

We looked up at her innocently and shook our heads in negative, but that didn't seem to appease her.

"Because if my lesson is so boring that you have to miss it to talk, then by all means the both of you stay after school for detention."

And that was that, she turned and walked back to the front of the class to finish her lesson. I chanced a glance at Bella from the corner of my eye to see she was glaring menacingly at the front of the room, her lips pursed tightly and her fists balled on her lap.

I'm gonna hear it when we get out of here.

We'd been in detention for 45 minutes and I was bored out of my fucking mind. Bella and I weren't allowed to talk, read, text, or do much of anything besides stare at the wall as Mrs. Tam read a book and worked on her lesson plans for tomorrow.

I sighed while leaning back in my chair, arms folded behind my head as I stared up at the ceiling in boredom. Alice and Edward have been blowing my phone up ever since school let out, and I haven't been able to text them back and let them know where we are.

Which means I'm not only going to be in trouble with Bella when we get out of here but with Alice and Edward as well.

Can't this day get any better?

"Alright, I think you two have been here long enough. I suggest you keep your conversations before and after class, not during. You're dismissed."

THANK GOD!

Bella and I got up at the same time and practically raced for the door, happy to get out of this hell whole.

"DAMMIT WHITLOCK!" Bella yelled at me once we were out of the room, giving me a good hard punch in the arm for good measure as well.

"WHAT THE HELL BELL?"

I yelled back incredulously as I rubbed my arm, that fucking hurt. Girl can pack a punch dammit.

"Don't 'that the hell bell' me! You are the one who got us thrown in detention! What the heck is wrong with you?! If you are waiting for me to break down in tears then you can just stop looking because it isn't going to happen dammit! If you can't recall the mornings events Jasper then let me enlighten you because I WAS THERE!"

She yelled the last little bit in my face, well looks as if she is beyond mad at me. She is border lining angry.

"I know you were Bell. I'm just worried about you is all, I just need to know what you are thinking so I know that you are alright or not."

"I'm fine Jasper. This morning was probably the best news I could have received, I mean I'm not anorexic which was the best news to hear. Do I have a small eating disorder? Yeah, so what? I'll be fine, the doctor said so himself. So am I worried or upset? No, I'm not. So stop your obsessing dumbass."

I smiled, I knew she was right because it was the best news. I was just worried about her and I wasn't sure how she felt until now.

"Well I wish you would have just told me how you felt sooner then I wouldn't have had to obsess."

She rolled her eyes before leaning in to kiss my cheek, I smiled at her and pulled her into my side by her waist as we walked toward our cars.

"You know we are going to be in so much trouble when we get to the diner right?"

"Don't I know it? Come on, we better get going."

"Lead the way, you are driving after all."

She shook her head while laughing as we climbed into the mustang, god I love this car.

"So how many messages did you get?" Bells asked with a smirk as she drove towards the diner where we meet up with everyone on Fridays after school.

"Um, 100 texts, and 35 missed calls. All from Alice, Edward, Tom, and Andy. We are going to get an earful. Let me see your phone."

She handed it over without even a thought and went ahead to unlock it and look through her missed calls and texts. I let out a low whistle when I saw the damage that had been done.

"What? What is it?" she asked a little shaken. Worried to hear of the damage control we will be undergoing soon.

"You have 250 texts, 100 missed calls. Damn, we were only in detention for 45 minutes how they all managed this I have no idea."

She groaned loudly, hitting her head on the headrest as we sat at the red light.

"Who all are they from mostly?"

"Mostly Alice, some from Tom and Andy. Quite a few from Edward, when the hell did he get your number?" I asked incredulously as I saw this, he pines after her all the damn time, when did he get the balls to ask her number.

"He has always had it asshole. Is that all? Any form Liz or Stef?"

"Oh yeah babe. Plenty from those two, some from Sloan and Riley too."

She groaned once more before she pulled into the parking lot of the famous diner that everyone hangs out at.

"Well let's go and face the music." Bella said with a small smile as she cleaned her glasses.

"Let's hit it."

We got out of the car and headed for the door, Edward, Alice and the other's cars sitting in the parking lot already. Here we go.

Once we were inside the diner Bella excused herself from me to go to the bathroom. While she did that I looked around to see if I could find our friends amongst the crowd of people.

"JASPER!"

Ah shit. I turned around to see Jeremey and Tom standing up in their seats at our usual table with everyone around them.

"Sup guys."

I greeted my dear friends as I walked over to our usual table. I looked around at all the familiar places and saw my beautiful Alice, she was scowling at me along with my dear best friend Edward.

"'Sup guys.' Is that all you have to say? Really Jasper, why the hell haven't you or Bella answered any of us?"

Yep, she was pissed.

"I'm sorry, I would have but I kind of got me and Bella thrown in detention with Mrs. Tam."

"Why the hell did you do that stupid?" Edward asked with a smile.

"He didn't mean to. But the idiot just wouldn't shut the hell up."

The guys busted out in laughter, while the girls just shook their heads at me. Yeah, they all know just how much I love to talk.

"You still love me though." I said to my best friend while pulling her into my side while kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled before walking over to Alice and Sloan.

"Bella I am loving those boots on you!" Sloan gushed adoringly as she looked at Bella's black boots.

"Thanks S, Ally you look adorable. I have a pair of those boots too."

"Yeah I know, remember I fell in love with them?"

Bella nodded while laughing softly. I smiled to myself before walking over to my boys, giving the girls their catch up time since they hadn't seen Bella all day.

"So?" Edward asked, looking expectant as I stood beside him.

"Since when do you wear hats?" I asked while flicking his flat bill.

"Stop dodging jackass, I wear hats from time to time and you know that. Now, what happened?"

I sighed, looking at Bella for a moment knowing she would want Edward to know and she wouldn't mind if I told him.

"She is fine, a small, small eating disorder but not something to worry about."

Edward blew out a small gust of air, signaling he had been holding his breath. He is head over heels for Bella and I know he was just as worried as I was about her.

"Good. I'm glad she is alright."

"You have no idea man, no idea. Now, let's see if you can conjure up the courage to ask her out now that we know she doesn't have a major health problem."

I looked at him with a sly smile on my face, he looked stunned before looking around to make sure no one had heard me, especially Bella.

"Chill man no one heard me." I whispered conspiratorially.

"How am I supposed to ask a girl like her out?" he asked, looking a little distraught.

I was confused, because he was never nervous when it came to asking out a girl. Edward Cullen was not afraid of any girl, but for some reason he was afraid of little ole Bella Swan.

"Dude, have no fear. You never have before, you have to just look at it in a different light."

"And what would that be?" he asked irritably.

"Dude, you guys are friends right?" he only nodded, wondering where I was going with this.

"Well try something small, try hanging out as friends at first. Homework dates, workout dates, me and her do all those things and more. Try something small like that, movie nights at one of your houses, dinner with the family, lunch anything. Go shopping together or just hang in the city one day. Do something more than you are doing now at least, please."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, he looked at Bella adoringly and I followed his line of sight. She looked over at the moment and smiled at us both, but her eyes were on Edward and I could see it, in her eyes. I always had an inkling it was there, but until this moment I hadn't known for sure. But now I did and I couldn't be more thrilled.

I looked back to Edward and he looked at me as well.

"Can't knock it until you try it bro."

"I have nothing to lose."

"That's the spirit."


	4. Bringing Home the Win

Bringing Home the Win

* * *

><p><strong>1:20 a.m. Saturday Morning<strong>

**To Jasper:**

**You up? **

…

…

…

…

Come on jackass answer your phone….I need someone to talk to. I rolled my eyes, knowing he wasn't going to answer so I lied back on my bed and stared at the ceiling…thinking of who I could text if he wasn't going to text me back.

Then it dawned on me, and without a second thought I sent the text.

**Hey, you awake? **

…

…

_**Yeah, what are you doing up Bell? **_

**I couldn't sleep, I didn't wake you did I?**

_**Not at all, something wrong? **_

**I don't know, I just need someone to talk to and Jasper was asleep. **

_**He is always asleep. Lol**_

**You have a point. **

_**So what could be eating at you? You got the all clear today, what could possibly be wrong beautiful? **_

**Nothing is wrong really, I mean I don't know Ed. I'm just restless I guess. **

_**I'm sorry, I know how that feels. It gets hard for me to sleep sometimes too. **_

**So, you know why I am up. Why are you up? **

_**Wasn't tired, been playing video games half the night too. **_

**Nerd. **

_**So what if I am? **_

**I don't think it's a bad thing. I think it's kinda sexy ;)**

_**Oh really? ^.^**_

**Goof ball. **

_**You like it. **_

**That's not the point. **

_**What are you doing? **_

**Staring at the ceiling, texting you. You? **

_**Watching TV and texting you. We are so boring. **_

**Don't I know it? I would go for a run but I am tired and my sister would freak if she woke up and I was out running. **

_**Yeah same here, my mom hates it when I get up this early to go and work out. **_

**Well, now I know that I am not the only one. **

_**Nope, lol. **_

**Oh my Gosh Edward. **

_**What? What's wrong? **_

**It's almost 2 in the morning!**

_**Wow. We've been texting awhile. **_

**I'd say…..still not tired either. **

_**Same here…**_

**This sucks. **

_**Want me to come over and keep you company? Try and help you sleep? **_

**Are you sure? I don't want you getting in trouble Edward. **

_**It's not a prob B. **_

**I don't want you in trouble. **

_**I won't get in trouble Bella, I'll be over there in an hour. We'll hang out, I'll try and help you sleep and once I get you to sleep I will head out before my parents or your brother and sister ever notice. It's fool proof. **_

**You make it sound so easy. **

_**It is. See you in an hour or less. **_

**Be careful. **

_**Always ;)**_

…

And that was that, there is no arguing when it comes to Edward. I have quickly figured that out over the years, we have never really talked much unless Jasper or Alice was there but I really like him. And lately we have started talking a little more, over the phone and at school and out with friends.

That was the most that we have ever texted.

I laid in bed, staring at my white and grey zig zag wall pattern as I practically counted the seconds and minutes until his arrival. When a knock on my balcony door caught my attention I knew I didn't have to wait any longer.

I jolted up right to see Edward smirking at me, how the hell did he get up here? I shook my head to uncloud my thoughts before jumping up off the bed and made my way to the door to unlock and open it.

"How and why?"

"I climbed up the tree, wasn't that hard you know."

"Gosh Edward I could have met you at the door downstairs."

"Where is the fun in that?" he asked amused while plopping down onto my couch by the balcony doors.

"You know Jasper is the only one to ever do that. He would be really upset if he found out you took his place tonight." I said teasingly as I sat down beside him.

"He will get over it. He sneak in here a lot?" he asked as he plaid with one of the pillows on the couch.

"Yeah, whenever I can't sleep or just need my best friend he is always here."

"You guys are close." He stated matter-of-factly.

I couldn't help but smile, because we really are, I mean I love Alice and I love all my friends but Jasper is always there and he always has been. We are so much alike that it is scary. He means everything to me.

"Yeah, he has been there for me since the beginning."

Edward smiled before standing and walking around the room, inspecting everything in the moon illuminated room.

"You really like art don't you? This stuff is amazing Bell."

"Thanks, I really like pictures and colors."

"I see this, so what has been on your mind?" he asked curiously while turning back to me, his green eyes shining in the dark.

I didn't want to say it, but he looked so gorgeous just standing there, in my room in the middle of the night.

"You." I whispered, hoping slightly that he hadn't heard me. But the sudden spark in his eye told me otherwise.

He was by my side in an instant, startling me slightly as I looked into his eyes seeing as how we were level. He looked deep into my eyes, something unfamiliar shining in them, something burning deep that I felt in the pit of my stomach.

Before I could say anything his lips were on mine, at first I was too stunned to respond and just as he was about to pull away I reacted. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back as fiercely as possible.

Edward grabbed my waist in his big hands and pulled me into his lap. My fingers tangled themselves into his messy locks as his right hand held onto my waist and the other moved to the back of my head.

"Bella," he gasped as we broke the kiss to breath, he kissed down my throat making me gasp in pleasure.

"Edward." I groaned slightly as he brushed against me.

"I have been in love with you since the very first time I ever saw you Bella, I was just too afraid."

"Afraid of what? Me?" I asked confused and excited as I quirked my brow at his shocked expression. I guess he didn't meant to say all of that.

"Well in so many words yes. I was afraid of getting rejected, I have known you a long time Bella but you are the most popular girl in the school and by far the most beautiful. I have had feelings for you for so long and I just never knew how to approach you."

"Sh, sh." I hushed him while putting my fingers over his mouth so he couldn't say another word.

"You have no reason to fear that my feelings for you are not the same. I have loved you for a long time, I just never knew how to say anything."

His smile was wide and breathtaking, without using words he kissed me once again. This time with so much more passion than before, it wasn't needy or desperate, it was loving and happy.

"I can't believe this." he whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"What?"

"I'm in your room in the middle of the night, and I just spilled my feelings to you. Something I never thought I would have the guts to do."

"It's great isn't it? Where do we go from here?" I asked with a small smile.

"Where do you want this to go?" he whispered back while rubbing my sides up and down.

"I'd love to really get to know you, gradually step into a relationship. If that's what you want?"

"I would love that. Jasper suggested a few things to start with, if you're willing."

I smiled, of course Jasper did…we need to have a word or two when I see him tomorrow.

"I would like that very much, but there is one thing."

"Yeah?"

"You have got to be one-hundred percent okay with me and Jasper's relationship." He raised one eyebrow at me in confusion. That's right he hasn't seen our full relationship before.

"Jasper and I have a very complex relationship that not everyone has seen before and even when people see it they think we are dating because of how we usually act around one another. Alice is okay with it because she knows we are soul mates we just aren't meant to be together in the relationship sense. Does that makes sense?" I hope I didn't just scare him off.

"I think so….but soul mate? How the hell does that work without dating?" I laughed slightly at his words and his facial expression.

"Honestly you would have to see it to understand. We are the exact same person, just in two different bodies. Before Alice came along we were together every second of every day, and like I said he is always the one to sneak in my room at night when I need him. He doesn't have to sneak because he has staid over here many time and I have staid over there many times."

"His parents are cool like that, but that surprises me because his parents have never let Alice stay over."

"Yeah well that's the thing, his parents don't like Alice as much as they do me. And they always wish that we end up together which they know will never happen. Plus they know our relationship and they think it is adorable and they love having me over."

"Sounds interesting. But I want to be with you and get to know you so I will just have to put up with it and you are both very close to my heart and I care about you both so I can deal."

I smiled widely before pecking him on the lips and hugging him tightly around the neck.

"You're awesome." I whispered into his neck as he picked me up and walked over to the bed where he laid down beside me and covered me up with the comforter.

"Yeah I know. Now go to sleep sleeping beauty and I will see you later at the barbeque. Want me to pick you up?" I could faintly hear him as my senses became clouded with sleep.

"Mm, Jazz picking me up." I mumbled as he kissed my head.

"Okay, see you then beautiful." And with that I fell asleep to his musical voice.


End file.
